Fatal thoughts
by SoulEaterMarie
Summary: After becoming a state alchemist Oak is reunited with her long-lost travel partner and friend. But after she meets a man named greed, he says he can keep her and her few friends safe. Will her thoughts get in the way of protecting the people she loves? No flames please I do not own FMA
1. Chapter 1

**hi I hope you like it... **

* * *

" Oak Reve. The Soul Alchemist. Female. Stationed at central for the time being. under the command of colonel Roy Mustang." I mumbled under my breath. Just to remind myself that I haven't gone off the edge , yet.

I had black hair and blue eyes. I wasn't that pretty, there were lots of girls that look better than me. But, who cares? I wasn't doing this to find love I was doing this to get back what was once mine.

I didn't really make friends easily. I never saw The few that did accept me , I moved around to much. I had a really bad attitude problem. I guess it's because all the years alone.

Once I traveled with a man his name was Maes,I only traveled with him for a short time, until he found the place he belonged. I think he got married ,but I can never be sure of anything anymore.

After that, people offered to travel with me or let me stay with them . I always denied. I never got attached to anyone , that only ends in heartbreak. I learned that, right before I left.

My best friend died from a wild animal attack. Me and his sister tried to get him back.

She ended up losing her legs and I ,well ,I lost something that I didn't have much of in the first place.

I lost my sanity.

At first glance all you would see is a girl, a loner. But, go deeper and you see the animal inside. It's gruesome and terrifying. It shows no mercy. It controls me and my mind.

Usually I can control it. But, when I'm under pressure or angry it comes out and I go on a rampage. I remember last time I went on a rampage, things ended badly. I almost killed seven people. All because that one word that set me off.

I became a state alchemist last year at thirteen,they barely let me take it because I was so young. I convinced them when I blew up the ground infront of Their expressions were priceless.

I had passed with flying colors. Then, moved into central. I still traveled a lot, only coming back when I needed to but that wasn't very often. So I still spent a lot of my time in the forest.

I wasn't like the other soldiers, I spent most of my time around Roy. I guess you could say I was like his lap dog.

Roy was a cool guy, he had short raven hair hair and matching eyes , he was toned ,you could see faint muscular lines peeking out of his black tee-shirt. He didn't really get angry easily so, our personalities fit well together. He kept me calm while I kept him from getting to comfortable.

He still doesn't know about the human transmutation thing only maes does. I wonder where he is now. The thought of meas brought back a familiar stinging behind my eyes. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind and wiped away the tears. I don't even know why I cry anymore I mean, he was just another person... Just another small, defenseless, person who's life I could end in one slight movement...

I Smacked my head. I couldn't let my thoughts wonder like that ,I might let go of the little sanity that I had built up throughout the years.

Roy lightly tapped my shoulder. I jolted out of my thoughts and looked up a him. " oak?are you ok?" He asked. I nodded." Fine," I muttered and kept walking. We where going to some kind of training range to brush up on my skills,Roy agreed to spar with me.

A twig snapped behind us and I spun around. Everything was quiet for the moment. My breaths shallowed. Then,there it was ,another twig snap.  
I pulled my blade out of the sheath that hung on my waist. I was positioned for a fight when I saw another man in the state alchemist uniform step out of the underbrush.

He was smiling. He had black hair with one tuft sticking up in the front and really pretty green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He kind of looked like...That's, impossible though. What are the chances of us running into each other again? Almost 1 to 5,672,481 . Trust me, I had done the calculations.

So I stood there, mouth agape until I gained my self-control and slid my blade back into its sheath. I turned and started walking again.

I think Roy knew him because he didn't ask what he was doing here, so they must have planned to meet up here.

I stepped into a clearing, it was pretty here. A big rock stood until the edge of a five or six foot waterfall. The water was surrounded by glassy green grass and smooth gray stones.

I turned to see Roy and the man following me. I grinned. This was going to be a fun match.

.oOo.

Roy tried to kick my feet out from under me but as a counter I grabbed his leg and pulled up. He crashed to the ground. I laughed. He snorted as I helped him up. We were sparing on top of the rock so it was kind of scary fighting up there.

He helped me down. The man that had come with us hadn't said anything, just stood there,smiling. I jumped down and landed right in front of him.

He jumped a little but then laughed and leaned against a tree.

"You know, oak, it's been sometime, huh?" He smiled. His voice,maes."maes?" I squeaked out. He nodded and I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes.

I slammed in to him, squeezing him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my back. I sobbed in to his uniform. "Uhhhh..." I heard Roy trail off, I pulled back and wiped my now wet face.

I looked up at maes who had tears of his own springing up in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away. " you don't know how much you made me worry " I whispered. " sorry about that" he laughed " sorry" he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

Roy cleared his throat and we both turned to look at him. " sir, I used to travel with maes" I smiled. Roy looked at me oddly before dismissing us.

That night I had the first nightmare less sleep that I had in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy, so yeah sorry for not posting sooner XP been writing for my other stories...**

* * *

A bright light shone through my window, it would have been pretty except that I was generally pissed off. That bitch they call the fuhrer told me I had to go on some freakin insane mission to retrieve information from some random guy in rush valley.

I would have been fine with that , except that I had to go on a train, which I hated. I grunted and slipped on my camo jeans and black tube top that went just below the bottom of my bra. Ohh well, I'm going out, why not dress as slutty as I want?

I tied my hair back in a ponytail, leaving only my bangs to hide one of my eyes. I slipped on a pair of thick, brown, hiking boots. I looked myself over in the mirror.

I looked hot. I had to admit it. I laughed at my self silently. I grabbed a blade and slid it into my pocket, followed by a gun in the other and a set of daggers, one in each boot.

You could never be to careful here and I wanted an excuse to carry all my weapons. I stepped outside of central into cool, crisp, air. People bustled through the city. I laughed.

They were so insulate. Humans, fragile, unprotected creatures. It was so easy to kill them. I learned that a few years ago, when I was eight, I had just met meas and we had stopped at a city, to restock our supplies.

Meas had stepped inside a store, I had insisted to stay outside.

I remember a man approaching me. He was at least thirty. Not that handsome but not ugly.

"Hey, little girl" he grinned. I huffed. " what's your name?" He asked. I met his eyes, they had evil hidden somewhere within them. "What's it to ya?" I snapped. He shrugged and leaned back. " I like to know people's names before they die"he smiled as he pulled a knife from his back pocket.

I yawned. This wasn't going to take long." No fight? Doll?" He smiled. That's what made me snap.

I hated that name. My guardian had called me that right before he disappeared. "I will be back ,doll" he had smiled but he never came back.

I growled pulled a knife from my boot and quickly as I had pulled the knife, slit his throat. He fell to the ground. Silent.

Right then meas stepped out." OAK!" He yelled. I laughed evily and swayed the knife infront of his face. "Did you ever wonder what blood tastes like?" I smiled and licked the blade. It tasted like metal.

Meas stared in horror."oak, why did you kill the man? " he asked dryly. I laughed again. This was just to much fun.

"But, why not?" I grinned.

I laughed. I was insane before I was ten, what a role model.

I leaped on the back of the stationed train. Roy had insisted that I ride in secrecy. Why? Hell, if I know. I climbed down the hatch that was supposed to lead to the carriage compartment.

I jumped down only to land on a crapload of cardboard boxes, crushing them. I looked for any sign of someone. No one came.

I sighed and settled down in my makeshift nest and thought about what Roy had said...

" you have to arrive secretly , do you understand? You cannot let anyone know who you are" he said.

" why?" I asked innocently.

He grinned evily " if you want to survive then you won't let anyone know"

"Ain't no rest for the wicked" I muttered to myself and laughed I loved that song. I heard someone enter the carriage I was in.

"Hello?" It was a man's voice, I shrunk down into the hard cardboard. Footsteps told me that he left. I raised back up.

Ohh well, why not get some sleep? Anyways, I had about an eleven hour drive ahead of me.


End file.
